Sinful Confections
by hollymarie4
Summary: Just a One Shot I had in my head


Sinful Confections

"You really should get out more Ashley. You work hard enough to enjoy one night out. It won't kill you," Angela rolled her eyes as she walked the short distance over to me from the couch.

"I don't have time to go out. I have a business to run remember?" I return an eye roll as I spin around in the stool at the kitchen island. "When I'm not working I'm tired. What do you want me to do about that?" I ask exasperated.

I'm really tired of hearing this same speech from my best friend. Every day it's the same thing. 'You need to go out more Ashley,' 'You never have any fun Ashley,' 'How do you expect to find someone if all you ever do is work, Ashley?' I'm sick of it.

"That's the problem," She grunted as she reached into the fridge to grab two beers. She pulled the bottle opener from the drawer and popped the cap on both bottles. Handing me one, "you're always so busy. I get that the bakery is new and that all you're focused on right now is its success, but it's been two years since you've even gone out on a date. Two years!" She shouted emphatically. "That has to be some kind of record."

I take a swig of my beer and hop down from the stool I was occupying. "I'm not having this conversation with you anymore, Ange," I shake my head and start towards my bedroom.

I can hear her as she jogs to catch up to me. She moves to stand in front of me, stopping my progress. "What's the point in being one of the most successful bakery owners in LA if you won't even use that hard earned money to have a little fun?" She pops a brow and places her non beer holding hand on her hip, her gray eyes staring into mine expectantly.

She was right, though. I worked my ass off to get where I am today. My bakery, _Sinful Confections_ , was not always as successful as it is now. After two years of just trying to stay afloat—right out of culinary school—I was ready to close up shop, but then one magical freaking day, guess who walks into my shop.

Go on guess.

Okay fine, I'll just tell you.

Ellen Freaking DeGeneres.

Yup.

Ellen was in MY store and at this point it was just a tiny shop with a couple of tables and a girl with the craziest dream ever: to build a brand from the ground up in LA of all places. I borrowed fifty thousand dollars from my parents and started my bakery, but soon realized that success was not as easy as I thought it would be.

I tried everything I could to get people into my store from doing a ridiculously expensive commercial to free pastries… but nothing seemed to work.

Then one day, Ellen was passing through and decided to stop in. She had a taste of one of my Strawberry Shortcake Cupcakes and said she was in love.

That was the beginning of well…everything.

One tweet from Ellen and two years, four months and seventeen days later, I've just opened up my fourth store in the Los Angeles area.

I couldn't be happier.

Well, I suppose in theory I could, you know, if I had someone to share all this success with. Besides my best friend.

Which brings us back to now…

"I like being alone," I let the lie roll off my tongue, but even I'm not believing it.

"Ashley Davies. You are a freaking goddess and yet, here you are on a Saturday night, in Los Angeles, sitting in the house. Do you not understand how pathetic that is?"

"You're here too," I deadpan.

She scowls, "Because I don't want to leave you here alone, yet again."

I shake my head. "Ange, I'm fine, honestly. I've never been much of a partier anyways, even in high school."

Angela smacks her teeth and runs a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "You weren't this boring in college. We went out all the time Davies," She sighs and moves around me, stepping over some moving boxes to sit at the dining room table.

I mimic her actions and take a seat in the chair across from her. "Why is this so important to you?" I question. Her gray eyes look up from her hands to my hazel ones.

"Because Davies, you've been my best friend since college and I've never once seen you over the moon in love. It's something I want for you," She nods and gives me a sad smile.

"Ange, you know that I-"

"I know," She cuts me off. "I'm not trying to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I know that figuring out you were a lesbian was a hard thing for you. I'm not saying that you have to go flaunt it to the world. I'm just saying that it doesn't hurt to put yourself out there, to get to know people."

Once again Ange was right.

After coming out to her in college she's been nothing but supportive and I've told myself over and over again how lucky I am to have had her in my life at such a confusing time. She was even more of a savior when I came out to my parents and they didn't take it so well at first. They didn't talk to me for almost a year. My mother cried a lot. Like… a whole lot and when I finally went to see them she cried a whole lot more, but we talked through everything and they came to terms with it I guess.

I roll my eyes and run a hand through my brown hair. "Fine," I acquiesce. "I'll go out, but I'm opening up the new store tomorrow so I don't want to be out all night," I remind her.

The giant smile that appears on her face tells me that she doesn't care. She's just happy about the fact that I'm going out.

"You look amazing," Angela breathes when I appear from my room. I'm wearing a short black dress that accentuates my figure perfectly, some black three inch pumps and my brown curly hair cascades over my barely covered shoulders.

She's been waiting for me to finish getting dressed for the past half hour, but in my defense I couldn't find a single damn thing to wear. I must go shopping after we move next week to our new apartment.

"Thanks Ange," I smile and look down at the floor.

"Problem number one," She stands up from the table and moves in front of me. She places an index finger under my chin to make me look at her. "You've got to know how beautiful you are," she nods. "Don't look down when someone gives you a compliment Ashley."

I stare at her for a moment bemused. If I didn't know just how straight Ange was, trust me the many gentleman callers she's had in this apartment alone would attest to this, I'd swear she was gay.

"Problem number two," She pushes me so I'll sit down in a chair. "I'm gonna put just a little make up on your eyes to bring them out, okay?" She asks and I nod. She disappears into her room then reemerges with her makeup bag in hand.

After ten minutes of applying a couple different things to my eyes, we're done and ready to go.

"Problems solved," she smiles and sets her bag down on the table. I stand up from the chair and we head towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I grab my clutch purse form the table near the front door.

"It's a surprise," She mutters with a wide smile and pulls me out the door.

"I'm going to kill you," I hiss to Angela as we stand in line to enter _Akbar_. "Why didn't you tell me we were coming to a gay bar?" I whisper so the people behind or in front of me won't hear.

Angela looks down at me confused, "Where'd you think I was taking you?"

I shrug and close my eyes, when I open them they're softer. I know she's only trying to help but I'm barely out, plus I've never even spoken to another girl on a romantic level. "Not here," I reply after a moment.

"Ash," she starts as we shift forward with the line. "I want you to go in here and meet someone tonight. Even if," she pauses and leans closer to me to whisper, "just for a one night stand. I want you to experience-"

"No," I shake my head quickly and lean closer to her like she'd done moments earlier, "my first time will not be with a stranger!" I shriek.

She sighs and nods. "Will you at least try to have fun, meet someone? You never know, your soul-mate could be here tonight and you'll never know unless you at least try. For me?" She asks giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

I breathe deeply and nod. "For you, I will."

She gives me a giant smile as we reach the front of the line. We hand the bouncer our ID's, he looks them over, hands them back then we head inside.

The club is smaller than I imagined it would be. Or maybe just the masses of people make it seem that way. It's dark and damp and smells of sweat and alcohol. The walls are a dark orange I think, it's hard to tell in the dim light. There are round wooden tables spread about, unnecessarily though, as they only take up space that could be used to spread out the tons of people. There are way too many people packed into one space and I immediately feel claustrophobic.

Angela grabs my hand and squeezes tightly, sensing my uneasiness. She pulls me through the throngs of people dancing… I mean gyrating all over each other, towards the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" She yells over the music.

"Surprise me!" I shout back. "That seems to be the theme tonight anyways," I add with a smile. She rolls her eyes and moves further down the bar to get the attention of the bartender. I note that the bartender is a girl but I can't get a really good look at her face.

"Hi," I hear behind me. I turn to see a blonde girl staring at me with a smile.

I swallow the lemon in my throat to reply, "Hi," I breathe out.

"Do you want to dance?" She leans forward and says in my ear, she practically shouting, trying to hear herself over the music.

"I don't…" I trail off shaking my head. "I'm not really much of a dancer," I tell her honestly.

She beams a smile that can be seen even in the darkness and holds her hand out for me. "I'll teach you," she says matter-of-factly in a low sexy voice.

How can I say no to that?

"Okay." I concede and take her hand. She leads me out through the crowd onto the middle of the dance floor.

She moves my arms to make me wrap them around her head and she wraps hers around my waist. She's slightly taller than me, even in my heels so she has to be at least 5"10, she has long blonde hair that's held into place by a hair tie, and the most gorgeous greenish blue eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"You're beautiful," She leans forward and whispers into my ear as she moves my hips to the beat. It sends delicious shivers down my spine.

"Thank you," I reply when I find my voice. "So are you." I yell over the music. She smirks and pulls me closer to her as we continue to move to the beat.

Five songs and half an hour later and we're still dancing. She's moves amazingly, and crazy enough she makes me move well too. I usually have two left feet but with her I'm not so bad.

Angela approves by the way. I've caught her eyes a couple of times and she smiles brightly and gives me a thumbs up each time. She's also danced with a couple of lesbians herself and she didn't hold back whatsoever.

I'm sure a few of these girls have fallen in love with the 5"11, strawberry blonde, gray eyed, athletic figured girl I call my best friend and I guarantee you she's soaking it all up.

"Do you want something to drink?" The blonde pulls back and asks. I'm just now realizing that we've been dancing for half an hour now and I don't have a clue what her name is.

"Yeah," I yell over the music. "I never got your name."

She smirks that sexy smirk she has and leans into me, her lips graze my earlobe and I fight a shiver. "I'm Hailey, what's your name beautiful?"

"A-A-Ashley," I stammer out then clear my throat as she pulls back to look at me. A smile still planted firmly on her face.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," she yells over the music. "What would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me," I whisper but I know she heard me. Even over the music and loud chattering of the club goers. She nods and heads towards the bar. I lean on a nearby table to brace myself.

I've never been so affected by a girl. I fan myself with my clutch purse to get some much needed air.

"You two seem to be hitting it off," Angela appears next to me with a smile.

"Yeah," I smile wide. "She's um… she's a really good dancer." I bite the inside of my bottom lip.

"Oh my God, Ashley Davies, you like her!" Angela slaps my arm.

"I don't even know her," I shake my head and smile at my friend. "She's just a really good dancer and that's all I know right now," I shrug to try to play it off.

Truth is, it was more than just the dancing. There was something about this girl that made me feel so… licentious.

"Ashley you're flushed and practically panting. You want this girl?" Angela's voice was now more concerned than before. I know she's worried about me.

"I'm not going to go home with her Ange, you don't have to worry," I give her a reassuring smile.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to do something that you don't want to do. You can always say no, Ash. You know that, don't you?"

I nod quickly, "I know," I glance up from my friend towards the bar to see if Hailey was coming back.

She is and with two drinks in hand, but suddenly she freezes and her eyes go wide. She isn't looking at me though, her eyes are somewhere else. I turn to my side to see what she's looking at.

A small black haired girl was headed this way and she looks pissed.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" The small girl shouts at me. I turn to look at Angela. I have no idea what the hell this chick is talking about. "Bitch!" She seethes and then tosses the rest of her drink into my face. I gasp at the sheer audacity.

"You little heifer!" Angela hisses and lunges for the girl who stands her ground with her hands on her hips. I hold Angela back as Hailey finally reaches us.

"Ashley I am so-"

"Handle your girlfriend before my best friend kills her." I state plainly not even bothering to look at the blonde.

"Ashley I-"

"Oh so you just gonna keep talking to this bitch like you don't even see me standing here?" The black haired girl snaps at Hailey.

"Rachel what the fuck are you even doing here, we broke up two months ago remember! You cheated on me! So don't come in here acting like you own me, because you don't!" Hailey shouts to the girl over the music.

I turn to look at them. So she didn't come in here and try to cheat on her girlfriend with me… hmmm… but she has baggage and from the looks of it, it's baggage that just doesn't want to leave her alone. I don't think I can deal with that.

I use the arm that isn't holding Angela back to wipe my sticky face. I really need to get to a bathroom to get cleaned up; the alcohol is starting to burn my eyes.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Are you okay?" I yell to Angela as Hailey and Rachel continue to argue.

"Ashely," Hailey turns to me as she places the two drinks she was holding on the table I was leaning on moments earlier, "she's not my girlfriend and I really don't want our night to end. I will take care of her. Can we finish our dance?" Hailey steps closer to me, completely ignoring the protesting black haired girl behind her.

I really don't have time for any baggage right now.

I'm too new to all this.

"I can't," I shake my head and turn to head towards the bathroom. I faintly hear Hailey call my name and Angela tell her to 'back the hell off.'

I enter the surprisingly empty bathroom and make a beeline for the sink. I can't believe this is how my night ended up after I was having such a good time.

I stare at my alcohol soaked face and hair in the mirror. My skin is sticky and at this point all I want to do is go home.

Sigh.

This is why I don't date.

On top of not really having the time to actually go out and meet anyone, I really don't want nor need any drama in my life and from the books I've read… lesbians come with a whole lot of drama.

"Here." I quiet voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a blonde with the brightest pair of blue eyes standing behind me.

Wait she's the, "You're the bartender," I say unnecessarily as I take the small towel she was handing me. Clearly she knows her own job.

"Yeah, that's me." She smiles and I swoon. This girl is gorgeous, even more beautiful than Hailey. She's got blonde hair and blue eyes and a body that makes me want to rip all her clothes off.

My eyes widen as I realize that she's staring right at me with a huge smirk. Oh my God, my face is probably giving me away right now.

I shake the wayward thoughts from my head as the girl speaks again.

"In Hailey's defense, whenever she tries to talk to anyone Rachel goes ballistic," she says dryly.

"She's a regular then?" I ask turning back to the sink and running some water on the towel.

"Hailey's my friend," the girl answers as I turn back to her, "and she's not a bad person." She shakes her head.

I lift the towel to my face to wipe off the alcohol. It's no use though, the stuff is in my hair, my eyes, my makeup is completely messed up and I really just want to go home.

"Did she send you in here?" I question, handing her back the towel.

She shakes her head. "I saw what happened. I figured you'd need a towel." She smiles and takes the towel from my hands, accidently bushing her fingers against mine…skin on skin. I shiver and recoil my hand then stare down at it like it's the most foreign thing in the world.

Electricity shoots through me like I've never felt before and it causes my heart to palpitate.

I flush and look up at her. She's staring at me with an amused smirk. "What?" I question.

"Nothing," She shakes her head. "Are you going to give Hailey another chance?" She asks after a beat.

I purse my lips and pop my shoulders up once, "Why?" Why was me giving her friend another chance so important to this girl?

"She didn't do anything wrong." She says matter-of-factly. I narrow my eyes at her, "and when she came to the bar to get your drink she told me that she thought you were really cute."

"She did?" I shriek and then mentally berate myself. The blonde smiles and nods, "oh," I say a bit more casually.

I think for a moment, trying to figure out if this was worth it. Angela's words echoing in my head. 'You need to live a little.'

"Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah," she reaches into the back pocket of her blue jeans and hands me her iPhone. I punch my number into her phone and hand it back to her. "Ashley," She says as she glances down at her phone. "Well Ashley, I'll be sure to give this Hailey. I'm sure she'll be happy." She smiles and puts the phone back in her pocket.

"I never got your name," I say softly as I stare at the girls lips. For some reason I have this overwhelming urge to kiss her.

She smirks. "I'm Spencer. I should probably get back out there," She thumbs towards the door. I'm really surprised at how empty this bathroom is and has been since I came in here, "I've got a bar to run."

"Right," I nod. She turns to leave and I'm not sure what comes over me but I call after her, "Spencer," I swallow thickly as she turns back around to look at me.

"Hmm?"

"I—I um…" I have no idea why I just called you! My eyes widen in realization. I open my mouth and close it, then open it and close it again. I seriously have nothing to say right now. 'Make up something then you dumbass!' My subconscious implores me.

I bet I look like a complete idiot right now.

"Ashley?" Spencer questions. She's clearly enjoying this. "I really need to get back out there, I'm sure the bar is falling apart without me right now. Nice to meet you Ashley," she says my name in a way that brings a chill to my heated blood.

"Okay, call me," I say then realize what I've said. "I mean, you know, have Hailey call me or whatever. You know, if she wants to cause I mean she could be over me by now and not even want to talk to me so only if she feels the need to you know call, but it's no pressure though." I roll my eyes at myself and clench my teeth. I am seriously making a gotdamn fool of myself right now.

"Got it," Spencer smiles and chuckles and without another word she leaves the bathroom.

I scoff and shake my head at myself and turn back to the mirror.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I ask my reflection. I shake my head, fix myself as best as I can and head back into the club.

"Are you okay?" Angela asks as I walk up to her.

"Fine," I mutter, "can we go?"

She nods quickly, "yeah of course."

I move past her towards the door, turning to look over my shoulder I catch a glimpse Spencer at the bar. She flashes me a smile and a wave and my heart flutters. I'm not sure if Angela notices and to be honest, I really don't care.

There was something about this girl that made me want to get to know more about her. I turn back towards the door and head out with a little more bounce in my step, even though I'm covered in some kind of fruity alcoholic drink.

Maybe Spencer would keep my number for herself… the idea brought a smile to my face.

* * *

"Okay enough!" Angela drops the dough roller onto the counter and looks at me. We're in the new shop trying out new recipes on a sunny Los Angeles Sunday early evening.

We've had a very busy day, tons of customers and I couldn't be happier with the success this store is seeing already, but all day today all I could think about was the blonde from last night… and I'm not talking about Hailey.

It was something about her, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it was there in the air between us. Well, it was there for me at least. Maybe not for her seeing as though, I gave her my number and she hasn't called me yet.

Yes, I'm aware that she took my number down for her friend, but come on… if she felt something-anything… wouldn't she have called me herself?

"What?" I question, turning to look at her.

"Your head has been in the clouds all day Ashley. What's up? Is this about the girl from last night?"

I turn to look at her, "Who Hailey?" I squint.

"I don't know! The one you were dancing with. Yeah, I guess Hailey," She shrugs and I put down the dough that was in my hands on the counter.

I wipe the flour from my hands onto my apron and move around the island to sit down at the table.

"No," I say after a moment. She looks at me confused as she comes and sits down next to me.

I explain to her what happened in the bathroom with Spencer after the whole 'drink getting thrown on me debacle.'

"So… you like the Spencer girl then?" She asks confused.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I guess I maybe can or…" I sigh. "Hailey's her best friend though; she got my number to give to her. I don't think she'd do that to her best friend." I drop my head at the realization.

"Ashley, you can't keep putting everyone else's feeling above your own. If you like this girl Spencer, then tell her." Angela grabs my face, both her flowered covered hands on either side. I giggle at the stern look she's trying to give me, but failing. "Don't settle," she commands.

I nod and smile at her. I seriously have the best friend ever.

"I'm serious, Ashley."

"I know," I nod.

"Good," She gives me a firm head nod, kisses my forehead then lets me go. I glance at myself in the mirror over the oven.

"You floured me." I giggle and use my apron to wipe the white substance from my face.

"Now all we need is for someone to deflower you," Angela quips. I turn to look at her.

"You did not just say that," I shake my head at my best friend.

She smiles mischievously at me then shrugs, "It's the truth though, isn't it?" She pops a challenging brow.

I roll my eyes and ignore her, "Let's finish this up so we can head home and I can beat your ass in the comforts of our apartment," I say as seriously as I can. Angela chuckles.

She thinks I'm playing…

* * *

"I'll give you until tomorrow Ashley, if you don't call this girl by then I'm calling her for you." Angela says as I lock up the store.

I turn to look at her, "I didn't get her number, remember?"

"Well then we're going back to _Akbar_ , I'm sure she-"

"Fruity drink girl," A vaguely familiar voice says from behind us. Angela and I both turn to look.

It's the blonde girl.

No, not Hailey, I'm talking about the other one… the sexier one.

Spencer.

"Hi," I breathe out with wide eyes. What the hell are the odds of this right now? I mean LA is a huge ass city with like millions of people.

Spencer glances up at the title of the store then back to me. "This you?" She questions with a smile, her index finger pointing towards the store.

I nod because clearly I'm having trouble speaking right now and the fact that she's wearing these tiny ass shorts, a fitted black and white t-shirt and retro Jordan's, with her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail… is totally not helping.

And here I am covered in flour and other white substances.

Okay please bring your mind out of the gutter… thank you.

"Yeah, Ashley here is the creator and owner of Sinful Confections Bakery."

"All of them?" Spencer breathes.

"Yes," I finally find my voice.

"Wow that's… wow." Spencer smiles wider and I swoon.

Thank goodness my best friend caught me or else I'd be on the ground right now.

"Oh um, sorry I didn't give Hailey your number last night um… she does this thing every now and again where she goes home with her crazy ass ex and I have to hear about the new heartbreak for weeks on end. I didn't want to put you in the middle of their drama again," she smiles apologetically.

Angela clears her throat and turns her head slightly to the side and whispers, "Ask her out."

I cut my eyes to her quickly. She smiles and plays innocent. Spencer looks at us with an amused smile.

"I'll be in the car." Angela announces loudly then struts away humming something I can't make out. Seriously, we're all standing right here, why did she shout? Spencer and I watch as she gets into my car then we turn back to each other.

"Hi," I say again then mentally berate myself. I know that I'm inexperienced when it comes to girls but damn, you'd think I was inexperienced with people altogether, which is the opposite of true because I'm very charming…most of the time.

She smiles at me but doesn't say anything.

Um… what the hell am I supposed to do here? I've literally never spoken to a girl in this way before.

Shit…

I've got nothing.

"So I'm gonna head to work," she speaks up, breaking our awkward silence. "It was really nice seeing you again, and don't worry I'll delete your number from my phone. I promise I won't stalk you or anything," She giggles and it has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard on this planet.

Okay it's now or never.

"You don't have to um… delete it. You know… if you don't want to. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you yourself decided to use it," I rush out, looking down at my hands when I'm done.

I don't know what to think right now because one, I can't see Spencer's face to gauge her reaction and two, she's not saying anything.

Lack of speech in a situation like this is always a bad thing, right?

"Ashley," She calls my name softly, the tone of her voice forcing my hazel eyes to look up at her blue ones.

Did I mention how fucking beautiful her eyes are?

She stares at me for a moment not saying anything still.

I lick my lips and then take my bottom lip between my teeth.

Her eyes widen and she takes a step toward me. My breath hitches as she closes the rest of the space quickly. She's right in front of me, so close I can feel her minty breath on me.

She leans forward and whispers in my ear, "A small part of me was hoping that when you gave me your number, it was really for me and not for Hailey. I'm glad I was right," she pulls back with a sexy smirk then moves her hand up to my chin and tugs my bottom lip from between my teeth. "I'll call you," she says.

"Okay," I breathe, because at this point that's all I got. Seriously, there's absolutely nothing else in my brain at the moment. Like if you asked me my name right now, I'd say 'huh?'

"See you later Ashley," she says my name in that way that makes my heart do somersaults, then walks past me in the direction she was heading before she ran into me.

I don't dare turn around to look at her. I can't… if I do I may melt on this Los Angeles sidewalk.

I take a deep breath to drag some precious oxygen into my lungs. Shit… that was…wow… I have no words.

"What happened?" Angela asks as I climb into the driver's seat of my Toyota Avalon.

I turn to look at her, a slow smile creeping onto my lips. "She said she's gonna call me."

* * *

"It's been two days and she hasn't called me yet. Why hasn't she called me yet?" I shriek as I pace the small area in front of the couch Angela is sitting on. "Do you think that means she doesn't want to go out with me?" I stop pacing and turn to look at my friend, who's trying to look around me to the TV. "Ange." I whine.

I really could some reassurance right now.

"What do you want me to say Ashley?"

"I don't know... something," I shrug and stare expectantly at her.

A slow smile creeps onto her lips. "I've never seen you like this before Ashley. You must really like this girl?"

I sigh and take a seat on the coach next to her. Turning to look at her, "I don't know what these feelings are Ange. I've never…" I stop and shake my head. "I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Aw," Angela coo's and tries to pinch my cheeks but I swat her hands away. "She'll call Ashley. I'm sure she's just been busy." Angela mutters reassuringly.

"But what if she doesn't?" I ask and the realization hits me hard. Again, this is why I don't put myself out there.

The fear of rejection is real people!

"You can't think that way, you gotta just put it out there in the universe that she'll call and it'll just happen."

I narrow my eyes at my friend. "You're being ridiculous." I murmur.

"No," she shakes her head, "this is so legit. Try it. Give me your phone," she holds her hand out. "Come on, give it to me," she urges.

I roll my eyes at my best friend as I reluctantly hand her my cellphone from my pocket.

"Now what?" I ask full of sass.

She narrows her eyes at me before she smiles.

"Say you want her to call," she says.

Really? She made me do all that for this ridiculousness?

It's that simple huh?

"Ange, you sound like an idiot right now," I shake my head and laugh at the sheer craziness of what she's asking me to do right now.

"Will you just do it," She implores, clearly exasperated.

"Fine. I really want you to call Spencer, so if you're out there and you're listening…" I pause and stare at my friend with crazy wide eyes. Cause that's exactly what I feel right now… crazy. "Please call." I finish and stare down at my phone.

Nothing's happening and to be honest I feel like a complete idiot for even…

Oh my God!

It's ringing!

It's seriously freaking ringing right now and it's a number that's not saved in my contacts so it must be her!

"See, you put it into the universe and the universe delivers," she smiles wickedly.

"Oh my god, what do I do?" I ask, snatching the phone from her hand in a panic.

She scrunches up her face and side eyes me, "You answer it dumbass," she deadpans.

Duh Ashley!

My goodness.

I take a deep breath and slide the green phone insignia to the right.

"Hello," I'm breathless like I've just been running a freaking marathon. I clear my throat and try again. "Hello?"

"Ashley, hey this is Spencer." She's cool calm and collected. Why is she so much better at this than me?

"Hey Spencer."

"I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to call you, I've had a rough couple of nights at the bar and I didn't-"

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to explain. I'm just glad you called." I smile. I look up and realize Angela is staring at me with a wide grin on her face. I scowl at her then stand up from the couch and head into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you said I could," she says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "So I was calling to see what you were doing tonight."

"Tonight?" I shriek.

She chuckles. "Yes, tonight. As in later today… you know, when the sun goes down, maybe around like eight."

"I um… I'm not doing… I didn't have any plans." I stammer out. I seriously want to kick myself right now.

"Well good, cause I'd like to take you out if that's okay with you?" She asks and waits for my answer… the answer my dumbass still hasn't given her yet.

You see right now I'm in shock.

And in this state of shock my mouth doesn't seem to actually want to work.

So while my mind is screaming at me to say yes, my stupid mouth can't seem to figure out how to actually say the words out loud.

"Um, Ashley?"

Shit!

I still haven't given her my answer.

"If you don't want to go out then I completely understand. I don't want you to-"

"No!" I say quickly. I roll my eyes at myself. Shaking my head clear, "I mean yes Spencer, I want to go out with you." The grin that appears on my face is earsplitting.

"Okay," she breathes. Aw, I had her nervous for a second. "You know I never actually got your full name."

"Oh, it's Davies."

"Ashley Davies." She whispers in a way that literally makes me almost fall over.

"I never got yours either," I remind her.

"It's Carlin," she answers quickly.

"Spencer Carlin," I let the name roll off my tongue and I swear I hear her moan.

I'm not making this up!

I swear I heard it!

"Okay then _Ashley Davies_ , I'll see you later then?"

"Yes," I smile at the thought.

We both hang on the phone. This is all so new to me, do I just hang up or…

"Are you gonna hang up or are we gonna sit on the phone until I pull up outside your apartment?" She questions amused.

"You hang up," I bite my lip to fight a smile.

"I believe we've already established that you should be the one to hang up the phone Ashley."

"But I don't want to hang up," I admit truthfully.

She pauses for a fraction then sighs, "If you don't hang up I can't go get ready and if I don't go get ready I can't come and get you and if I can't come and get you then I can't-"

"I get it," I chuckle. Ugh! This girl is so freaking cute! "I'm hanging up now."

"But now I kinda don't want you to hang up," she says and I can tell she's smiling.

"I'm going," I say quickly. If I don't go now I never will. "Can't wait to see you later." I add and her breathing changes a bit.

"I can't wait to see you either, Ashley. Now hang up." She commands and it has to be the sexiest thing ever. I croak out a bye and hang up quickly.

I hug my iPhone to my chest and release a long breath.

"You're flushed," Angela says with a smile from the doorway.

"Shut up," I snap playfully. With a smile I add, "Come help me pick out something to wear."

* * *

"Sooooo ... date number six. I assume all is going well?" Angela inquires as she leans on the bathroom doorframe.

"Yes," I mutter and I can't keep the smile from my face. Things with Spencer have been so freaking amazing I can't even begin to tell you.

Okay, maybe I can.

So for our first date we did dinner and a movie… typical first date stuff.

For our second date she took me to a freaking LA Dodgers games. She's a Dodgers fan! She gets so many points for that! And even though the Dodgers lost to the Angel's after a comeback in the ninth, it was still an amazing game and I had an amazing time.

On our third date we went to see a musical. I'm not much into musicals but she was and it was so freaking adorable. She knew every single line of the darn thing.

On the fourth date we did the 'bring your own beer' painting class and it was awesome. Try painting while you're drunk… or tipsy even, for that matter. It's not as easy as it sounds.

For our next date I took her to a cooking class and we made Orecchiette with Mini Chicken Meatballs. Spencer's a horrible cook, but it was so fun experiencing that with her. She practically combusted when she tasted my version of the dish. Apparently I'm a 'cooking demi-god.' Her words, not mine.

So, since she enjoyed my cooking so much I decided tonight I would take her to my bakery and make her something after we ate dinner at Patina Restaurant on Grand Ave. She'd said something about always wanting to try it on our third date so I'm taking her there and then back to the bakery for dessert.

"Are you nervous?" Angela asks as I apply a small amount of make up in the mirror.

"Nervous?" I turn to look at her, the eyelash brush suspended in the air.

Her eyes widen as she realizes something. "Ashely, you guys have been on like six dates…" she trails off.

"Yeah," I nod. "So?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Ashley, six dates is a lot, especially for two girls. You have to know that sex is now in play… don't you?" She asks and now it's my turn to sport wide eyes.

"Oh shit," I start to panic. "I never even considered it. I mean, of course I've considered it. I've just…" oh crap. It's time for full panic mode.

"Ashley no. Stop," Angela comes over and grabs my shoulders, making me turn to face her. "You got this. You are both consenting adults who really like each other and its okay that you want to explore that with her Ashley. It's not something you need to be ashamed or nervous about."

"I'm not," I swallow and shake my head. I want to go there with Spencer. In fact, she's the only person I've ever thought about going there with in my twenty five years of living. "I'm not afraid to go there with her. I really like her Ange," I admit truthfully.

She narrows her eyes, confused. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know if I'd be any good at it," I reply after a moment.

"Oh," she whispers, understanding what I'm saying.

"Yeah," I nod and swallow the lemon in my throat. "I don't want to scare her away because I'm bad at sex."

"Well you've never watched like girl on girl porn or something?" Angela asks, clearly this wasn't a subject she was entirely comfortable with.

"No!" I shriek. I would never take any cues from porn anyways; everyone knows those are just two straight girls trying to make a quick buck.

"I'm at a loss here, Ash." Angela admits and when she sees my sheer undiluted fearful face she changes speeds. "Look, I don't think there's any specific way to make love to someone. I just think that in the moment, if it happens you'll know. Or maybe she's a talker and will tell you exactly what she wants."

"That'd be great," I look up at my best friend with a smile. I know she's only trying to ease my angst.

"Those kinds of lovers are the best," she winks and nudges my shoulder. "Just don't think about it, Ash. Let it happen and go with the flow."

I nod and exhale deeply. Wow I wasn't even aware I was holding my breath.

"Thank you Ange," I pull my friend into a hug. "You're seriously like the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Yeah I know," she purses her lips and nods. "You ready to go?"

I turn and look at myself in the mirror one last time. Ready as I'll ever be I suppose.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing Ashley, thank you. I can't believe you actually got us a reservation at Patina. That place is impossible."

"I know the owner," I drop my head and a shy smile appears on my lips as I open the door to my newest shop. It's closest to my new apartment and Angela promises to be out tonight. You know, in case something happens with Spencer and me.

"Well, tonight has been amazing," She breathes with a head nod. I turn and look at her as I flick on the light switch to my right.

"It's not over yet. Take a seat," I nod my head towards the tables.

"What are you making me?" She asks, not taking a seat.

"It's a surprise," I murmur and point to the table. "Now would you please sit down," I take my bottom lip between my teeth and fiddle with my keys in my hand. I'm nervous enough as is without her asking me all these questions.

She bites her cheek to fight a smile before turning and heading towards the tables. I narrow my eyes at her back. Is she as nervous as I am right now?

I head behind the counter, flicking on various lights and equipment.

I'm going to make her my newest dessert that I'm adding to the menu next week. She'll be the first person to actually try it. I couldn't be more excited about that little detail.

After about twenty minutes of preparing and another ten of baking it's ready. Spencer and I chatted idly while I prepared it.

"It's ready," I exclaim as I walk towards the table she's sitting at.

"It smells so amazing in here Ashley, seriously. I still can't believe you're a pastry chef."

"I can't wait for you to taste it," I admit as I place the plate down in front of her. "Why can't you believe that?" I ask as I use my apron to wipe the flour from my hands.

She smiles and leans over the table. Using her thumb she brushes across my bottom lip to my cheek and it takes everything in me not to close my eyes and moan. Her touch is everything right now.

"You had some flour there," She says and wipes her hand on her black dress pants. I glance down briefly at the spot she'd just wiped the 'flour' on and note that there's nothing there.

She lied…

I'm pretty sure she just wanted to touch my face.

I smile inwardly at the revelation.

"Here," I pick it up, suddenly feeling bold. I move my hand forward for her to eat the dessert. She smirks and opens her mouth for me to place the treat inside.

She moans and closes her eyes when she starts chewing. It brings the biggest smile to my face.

"Holy crap," she covers her mouth with her right hand as she continues to chew. "Ashley this is… this is…"

"Sinful?" I offer with a smile.

"Heavenly," she corrects me. "I'd get so fat if I came here every day," she chuckles and looks down at the plate with three more of my creations on it.

"You want another?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically. I chuckle and shake my head at her cuteness as I pick up another one and feed it to her.

Her reaction is the same.

"What's in these?" She asks after she finishes chewing.

I shake my head, "I can't tell you. It's a secret," I whisper.

"Well maybe I'll just have to torture out of you," she pops a challenging brow and smirks.

"Or you could just keep me around and I'll make these for you whenever you want," I state matter-of-factly and her sharp intake of breath tells me that it catches her off guard. It catches me off guard too.

I bite my lip as I feel the mood in the bakery starting to shift.

The tension between us is so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

She swallows thickly as her eyes focus on mine. "Do you want some?" She asks and it takes me a moment to realize she's talking about the dessert.

I nod, not trusting my voice right now.

I swallow and ready my mouth as she picks up one of the small pastries and holds it out in front of me. But for some stupid reason I don't open my mouth. Duh Ashley! In order for food to go into your mouth it has to be open.

Even babies know that!

"Open," she commands and I comply immediately, a slave to her voice. I stare into her eyes as she pushes the dessert into my mouth. Her mouth is slightly open and I can see her tongue resting between her teeth. I take the dessert fully into my mouth and moan at the deliciousness of it, she closes her eyes in response.

Wow!

This is definitely going to be a best seller.

"Ashley," she breathes with her eyes still closed.

She doesn't have to say anything else. I already know what she's thinking because I'm thinking it too.

When her eyes open they're blazing. The once bright blue color was now dark cobalt.

I take my bottom lip between my teeth and revel in the feeling of the look she's giving me. I know that she wants me. She's screaming it with her eyes right now. But I've never gone there with anyone and as badly as I want her too… I'm terrified.

"Spencer I," I shake my head and bite down on my lip harder. I feel like I'm quaking like a leaf right now and I'm hoping that it's all in my head and I'm not actually shivering as much as I think I am.

"I know," she nods. We've discussed my lack of past relationships on our fourth date. I'm such a lightweight when it comes to drinking that I spilled the beans on my lack of relationship experience. Spencer actually thought it was really cute, but what I didn't tell her is that I've never had sex before either.

I mean, a person can be unexperienced in the relationship department but still have some sort of sexual experience under their belt…not me.

"We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do, Ashley," she says as she stands up from the chair she was occupying and moves around the table to me.

She holds out her hand for me. I take it, standing up and shiver at the contact. I love when she touches me. It sends all my nerve endings into overdrive, sensitizing every part of my body.

"Ashley," she whispers, making my eyes meet hers. "Do you want this?" She breathes.

Do I?

'What the hell kind of question is that? Of course you do!' My subconscious shouts at me.

"Yes," I nod. My breath is shallow and my voice barely a whisper. She lets me go and moves around me towards the door.

I turn and watch her as she locks the door and pulls the shades down on both glass windows. She saunters back to me, her eyes hooded and glazed and the smoldering sexy look she's giving me right now is everything!

I've never wanted someone so much in my life!

"Are you sure about this?" She asks once she reaches me.

I nod quickly, "Yes."

She bites her lip and fights a smile. Can I just point out the fact that Spencer and I haven't even kissed yet. Yes, I'm aware that not kissing after six dates over the span of a mouth is ridiculous. Very, very, very freaking ridiculous! But Spencer has been amazing and has been letting me take this at my own pace.

Did I mention how freaking amazing this girl is?

"I'd really like to kiss you now," she breathes out.

"Yes," I say, because apparently that's the only word in my vocabulary at the moment.

Spencer takes a step forward, closing the small gap that was between us and lifts her right hand up to my face. I lean into her touch as it sets my body ablaze. I close my eyes and moan at the feeling.

"Don't close your eyes, let me just look at you for a minute," she whispers and the statement catches me off guard. I open my eyes and stare into hers. "You are so fucking beautiful Ashley Davies," she murmurs, mere inches from my face.

I drop my head and bite the inside of cheek.

"Don't look down," she admonishes, using her index finger to lift my chin. "You _are_ beautiful, Ashley. Can't you see that?"

I shrug and smile my new shy smile reserved only for her and how she makes me feel. "I never…" I shake my head. "I've-"

"Well let me show you just how beautiful you are," she smiles and walks forward, causing me to walk backwards. "I would really rather this happened in your bed or mine, but I'm not sure if we'd make it to the car with how I'm feeling right now."

My eyes widen at her admission as we reach the counter.

She stares at me with lust filled eyes as my heart rate picks up in anticipation. She lifts my apron over my head and lays it on the counter behind me.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt now," she says softly as her eyes drift down from mine to the top button of my red blouse. I inhale sharply as she lifts her hands up to it. She glances up at me asking for permission and I nod quickly.

She starts to undo the buttons of my blouse and I note that she still hasn't kissed me yet. My mouth is yearning to have hers on it.

"You haven't kissed me yet," I breathe.

"I know," she smiles and glances up at me for a second then continues unbuttoning my blouse. When she reaches the last button she untucks my shirt from my black pencil skirt and pushes it off my shoulders letting it fall to floor.

Instinctively I want to throw my hands over my bra clad chest but for some reason I feel so comfortable around Spencer that I don't squirm under her gaze.

"Fucking beautiful," she breathes, shaking her head as she ingrains my body into her memory. She brings her left hand up to my neck and runs it from my collarbone down over my bra clad chest to my abdomen.

My muscles tighten under her hand. She moans and bites her lip as her eyes close briefly.

She's barely even touched me and I'm ready to explode already.

She drops down suddenly in front of me and it catches me off guard, I gasp as her hands move to my hip to unzip my skirt then she glides it down over my thighs and down my legs. I use the counter behind me for leverage as I step out of my skirt and she tosses it to the side.

Here I am, half naked in only my lacey blue bra and panties and my black high heels and Spencer is fully clothed.

A deep throaty moan leaves her lips as she moves her head back to take in my entire figure. She stands and steps out of her shoes, pulls off her shirt quickly and bends back down.

Her hands travel from my breast down over my stomach, my hips and my legs.

My body is on fire and I feel like at any moment I could burst into flames.

She is touching me in all the right ways right now.

She moves her hands back up to my hipbone and hooks her fingers under the lacy material of my panties and yanks them down my legs. I use the counter to balance myself again as she pulls them off.

Now I'm only in a bra and my heels.

She moves her face forward and trails her nose down my body, kissing my stomach and running her tongue around my belly button, then moving to my hipbones, the inside of both my thighs then the apex of my thighs. I moan at the contact and I can feel her smile against my sex.

She pulls back a little and inhales deeply.

"You smell fucking amazing. I can't wait to taste you." She growls and then stands. We're face to face now and I'm panting and flushed.

My body is an assortment of emotions. I'm too hot and too cold and all sensation.

"We can go as slow as you'd like, okay," she bites her lip and I nod. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for." She adds and I know she's just trying to be considerate but I really just want her to make love to me right now.

"Spencer, I'm ready. I want you. I've wanted you since that night at _Akbar_ , please," I pant.

A wicked smirk appears at her lips, "As you wish."

She grabs my face and pulls me into a kiss…our first kiss.

She's an amazing kisser.

I moan into her mouth, giving her tongue an opening. She takes complete advantage of it as her tongue expertly explores my mouth. I mentally thank the counter behind me for keeping me up right now. If she didn't have me pinned to it, with how weak my knees are right now, I'd definitely be on the floor.

My tongue tentatively joins in the slow sensual assault, meeting her tongue as it dances around my mouth. I moan again squeezing my eyes closed tighter. Her hands move down to my hips as her lips move from mine to my cheek, then my neck, and to my ear.

"Lift your legs, baby," she whispers and takes my earlobe between her teeth.

I nearly faint, but do as I'm told as she reaches behind me, and grabs the apron, then lays it flat on the counter. She lifts me up on the counter.

"Lay back." She orders and I comply quickly. The hard countertop is uncompromising against my back but I don't care. I'm ready for this and I don't mind being a little uncomfortable for this to happen.

I wait and wait… and wait, for seconds…minutes… hours I don't know, but when nothing happens I sit up a little on my elbows and look at her.

She's staring down at me with a salacious grin and I squirm.

"No," she grabs my thighs to still me. "Let me just look at you for a minute," she says and takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

I can see in her eyes how much she wants me… what my naked body is doing to her.

If she would only touch me, she'd know the affect she has on me.

I throw my head back and allow her to gaze at me.

The anticipation is killing me. I want her lips, tongue, and mouth on me right now.

As if she can read my mind she starts to trail kisses up my leg to my thighs and when she reaches my sex I gasp. Pushing my thighs further apart she blows on it gently, sending the most delicious shivers down my spine.

"Oh, please," I moan. I need to feel her.

"I want to take this slow," she mutters softly and places a chaste kiss on my sex. I shiver and she smiles against the skin on my thighs as she kisses it again. She starts to kiss and suck and lick her way up and down my thighs and the sensation is driving me towards a cliff.

When she reaches the apex of my thighs again she runs her nose up and down it very softly and the feeling is exquisite.

"You really do have the most delicious scent, Ashley," she whispers and then without any preamble whatsoever her lips are around my clit and sucking it, hard.

I arch my back off the counter to try and meet the sensation with a thrust of my hips, but it's too much.

She continues to suck as her tongue snakes out and begins a slow sensual assault on the lips of my sex. How is she even doing this right now?

She moans as she tastes my arousal on her tongue. "So. Fucking. Good." she mutters into my sex. I close my eyes and reveal in the sensation. "You're so wet, Ashley. I love it."

"Mmm," I moan as her tongue circles my clit. I can feel myself climbing again.

"Not yet," she breathes and suddenly her mouth is off of me. I whimper and sit up. "I want this to last," she grabs my head and pulls me towards her, "I want you to remember your first time," she smiles, "scoot closer and wrap your legs around me again," she commands.

"Where are we going?" I ask as she lifts me from the countertop, grabbing the apron and starts to walk.

"Floor," is all she says and then somehow she lays the apron down on the floor and sets me on top of it.

"You're very strong," I pant.

She smiles and nods, "I work out. Open your legs."

Can I just take a moment to acknowledge how fucking sexy Spencer is right now when she's bossing me around.

I do as I'm told and she positions herself so she's hovering over me with one leg between my thighs.

I stare up at her, waiting…wanting She shifts her body weight so she's resting on her elbows and pushing deliciously into me.

"Why are you still dressed?" I ask when I look down and see she still has her pants on.

She glances down at her lower half with a bemused look, like she didn't even realize she'd still had her pants on. She sits up and shuffles out of them and her underwear then lies back between my legs.

"I want to see all of you," she leans forward and says in my ear as she trails kisses down to my neck. I sit up and unclasp the back of my bra, she moves off me slightly to let me pull it off. "Your skin is perfection," she says as she runs a hand from my neck over my breast to my stomach. "I could just look at you forever," she whispers.

Her head dips and her mouth begins an assault on my right nipple as her hand kneads my left breast. She tugs and squeezes as her teeth clamp around my nipple and pulls.

"Ahhh!" I moan as I feel it deep down in my belly.

Her left hand moves down my stomach to my waist and rests there as her mouth moves over to the breast her hand just vacated.

I inhale sharply as her fingers skim over my sex.

"You're so wet," she growls and pulls my nipple with her teeth. "I love how wet you are for me, it's so sexy."

I moan at her words and arch my back as her fingers sink slowly and deliciously inside me.

"Oh, fuck!" I mutter. She groans and moves her mouth upwards to attack my neck as her fingers continue to dance inside me. "Yes," I hiss. It feels so freaking amazing.

"I want you to tell me what you want, Ashley," she murmurs in my ear.

I'm panting and rocking my hips to meet her thrust for thrust.

"What?" I breathe.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want." She says each word staccato as she bites down on my earlobe.

"Spencer, I don't…" I shake my head as I try to control the build-up happening inside of me. I don't know what she's asking me right now.

Then suddenly her hand stills and her mouth stops its attack on my neck.

What!

Why is she stopping?

"Why are you stopping?" I move my head around to look at her.

"I want you to tell me what you want, baby," She whispers. "I want to hear you."

Oh!

"I want you inside me," I mutter as my eyes flutter shut. The thought of her inside me again brings a new wave of wetness to my already soaked center.

"Good girl," she breathes and resumes her previous position. "What else?" She asks as her finger dives slowly into my sex.

I moan and arch my back off the floor.

"Faster," I whisper.

She nips at my ear and does as I ask. "What else?"

"More. I want more fingers," I tell her and I can feel her smile into my neck.

She moves her hand so she can fit two fingers inside me and the feeling is out of this world.

A deep guttural moan leaves our mouths at the same time.

"You're so tight, Ashley. Fuck!" She growls. "Are you okay?" She asks in my ear, her breath dancing on my skin.

I nod and moan as she begins to pick up speed.

The feeling deep inside my belly is building again. Its building and I'm so close to the edge I can see over it.

"Come for me, Ashley," she whispers as she curls her fingers to hit the front wall of my vagina and it's all I need to send me spiraling deliciously over the edge.

I'm not sure how long I lay there, could have been minutes or hours, all I know is when I come to my body is still quaking from my mind blowing orgasm.

"That was…wow," I tell her with a smile as she rolls off me onto her back.

"You are… wow Ashley. I've never experienced...you're freaking amazing." She grins and leans over to kiss me briefly before rolling back on to her back, both of us breathing heavily.

"Oh!" Ashley says after a moment and I turn to look at her confused.

"What is it?" I ask.

She smiles and turns on her side to look at me with this look on her face like she's just figured something out. "Sinful Confections," she says.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Your desserts make people want to do naughty things to each other, Ashley. But I'm sure you're aware of that already, hence the name."

"No," I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Mhm," she says narrowing her eyes at me, "you brought me here and gave me that delicious dessert so I'd do naughty sinful things to you, didn't you?" She smirks and I drop my head and smile.

I take my lip between my teeth.

Brushing her hair from her face I say, "No, but it was a most welcome outcome, don't you think?"

"Very much so Miss Davies, and if it's alright with you I'd like to do some more naughty things to you," she says and moves so she's astride me.

I grin up at her. She leans closer to my face. "Sinful things?" I ask inches from her lips.

"The devil himself would be appalled," She breathes and connects her lips with mine once again.


End file.
